


We're Idiots

by Malec (larrysterek)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Oblivious Alec, Oblivious Magnus, Protective Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysterek/pseuds/Malec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why haven’t you answered any of my calls?”</p><p>Magnus was taken aback by the question and looked at him ridiculously. “Alexander, your institute was attacked by Valentine and that’s all you can think about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Idiots

Alec was freaking out. His usual stoic expression was replaced with anxiousness. Magnus has been MIA for a few days and no one can track the warlock down. They’ve tried everything even parabatai tracking but it seems like the warlock does not want to be found. No trace of Magnus Bane was left behind in his apartment. 

Alec has been leaving messages and voicemails one after the other but none has been answered. He didn’t know what happened. He knows he can be clueless about a lot of stuff but he’s been replaying everything in his head and he can seem to pinpoint what could’ve made the warlock act this way.

He should’ve known something was wrong when Magnus put all his walls up right after a mission and just left but he was too pre occupied on his duty in the institute... again. Isabelle mentioned Magnus looking jealous after Alec insisted on using the parabatai tracking instead of the warlock doing it himself despite knowing that Magnus doing it would be more efficient. Magnus wouldn’t be jealous though, he thought so he dismissed Isabelle’s observation. Truth is, he didn’t want to worn out Magnus especially that he knows Magnus had a demanding client prior to the mission. 

Its exactly been three days when Valentine’s men attacked the institute. The wards have been down and no one knew how it happened. Magnus has never failed with his protection spell so they assumed it has been an inside job… again. They lost a few members and some were left injured, but most survived with barely a scratch that an iratzi can’t fix. 

While Alec was being treated by Jace, a portal appeared. Alec heart started thumping against his chest when a certain warlock walked out of the portal. Magnus looked … dark. He was wearing a black cloak. There was still a hint of glitter here and there but his usual aura was gone and replaced by a gloom. He looked exhausted like he hasn’t slept for days. 

“Magnus Bane.” Maryse interrupted before any of her children can interrogate the warlock. “Follow me.”

Magnus didn’t bother to look at Alec, who was intensely staring at him as he walks away from them. Jace clasped a hand on Alec shoulder and Alec slumped against it, sighing. His whole body more in pain now than it was two seconds ago. His heart was pounding so hard it was painful. 

“What happened?” Jace asked, out of curiosity since everyone has been so careful not to bring the topic up to Alec, but its Jace so he has to know. 

Alec looked troubled, then buried his head into his hand. “I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

Jace sighed feeling the pain Alec is feeling through their parabatai bond. “Talk to him.” 

Alec remained silent then mumbled. “I’m trying.” 

\--

Magnus felt Alec’s eyes follow him until he was not in sight anymore. When they finally turned the corner he let his shoulder drop again. Maryse was tense beside him, still angry obviously. Once they reached the office, Magnus faced her, business it is. 

“We should’ve anticipated that Valentine would find a way to pass the wards. He must’ve used angel blood to enter, or someone is a traitor in this institute. Maybe someone that still believe what Valentine proclaimed just before the Uprising.” Magnus states, accusation tone in his voice was clear. 

“How dare you…” Maryse looks at him furious.

“With all due respect, not really, but I’m just pointing out all the possible scenarios here. My magic has never failed. And this was definitely an inside job and we both know it. I am not saying it was you Maryse… but others could do it.”

“We’re not like you downworlders, we don’t turn our back on our people. And maybe your magic has failed since you’ve been too distracted manipulating my son.” 

Magnus scolded and let his glamour fall showing his demon marks. “Don’t test me Maryse, I might have a thing with your son but I am still the High Warlock of Brooklyn and trust me you do not want me in your opposing side. My business with Alexander does not concern you.”

Now it was Maryse turn to scowl. “With what I can see, there’s no business with you and Alec anyway. I guess he finally opened his eyes that you are not worth this family humiliation.”

Magnus has been alive for centuries and he was used to being downgraded as a downworlder but that sentence… hurt. And before he could answer Alec walked into the room furious.

“Mother. How dare you?!” Alec screamed, standing next to Magnus. “You have no right to talk to him that way. And if you have a problem with this situation, you talk to me.”

Maryse looks taken aback but Alec didn’t give her a chance to answer. He took Magnus and left the room. 

They stopped at the hallway and faced Magnus. Magnus glamour was back but the centuries of sadness is seen in his eyes. Alec didn’t let go of him scared that Magnus would just portal his way out. Instead he gripped it harder while he asks, “Why haven’t you answered any of my calls?”

Magnus was taken aback by the question and looked at him ridiculously. “Alexander, your institute was attacked by Valentine and that’s all you can think about?”

“I want to know why you haven’t answered me. I’ve texted you. I’ve called. I’ve practically gone nuts looking for you and here you are perfectly fine while I was worrying my ass off. So tell me why I didn’t deserve an explanation on why you just suddenly vanished?” 

Magnus laughs but there was no humor and then stops and looked at him dead in the eyes. “Maybe I’m just tired and needed a vacation. I’m just tired.” 

Alec looked hurt, and Magnus wanted to slap himself for putting that look on his face. “Of me?” And Magnus didn’t think his heart could break anymore, but the vulnerability of Alec’s voice and how the grip on his arm loosened proved him wrong. “I’m so—rry- yeah. - it must be tiring being with someone –”His insecurities showing through the tone of his voice and Magnus heart clenched. 

“You idiot.” Magnus growls, startling Alec out. “I’m not tired you, Alexander. I’m tired of loving someone who’s obviously in love with someone else who can never love him back the way I do. I’m tired of you only wanting me when you need help. I have lived for centuries, I have had multiple lovers and lost them so I have learned to protect myself from heart ache. But yet when it comes to you… I can’t handle it. And I have too much self preservation to let you break my heart over and over again. I respect myself too much to be second even if that’s the only way I can be with you. I love you but I have to love myself too.”

Alec looked at Magnus like he had grown a second head. “You love me?” He sounded so awed that Magnus can’t help but give him a look that states –obviously-. “I didn’t know.”

“Alexander.” 

Alec looks like he’s just solved a puzzle and a hint of amusement on his expression. Magnus did not let himself hope to afraid for the younger man to break his heart. Then Alec spoke with confidence. “For someone who has lived for centuries, how can you still be this dense. I am not in love with anyone else… but you. I love you. I swear to the Angels, I love you.” Alec sounded breathless when he finished talking and he was blushing furiously. 

Magnus didn’t know what to answer but Alec didn’t give him the chance to since he grabbed Magnus’ face and pressed their lips together. Magnus only hesitated for two second before kissing him right back. It was slow and passionate just like their first kiss. 

When they pulled away from each other, Alec’s eyes met Magnus real ones and he couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

They pulled away but kept their forehead pressed against each other, they were both breathing heavily and happiness evident on both their eyes and smile. 

“You’re an idiot.” Alec whispers. 

“Oh Alexander, we’re both idiots.” Magnus beams.


End file.
